I love you
by I-am-always-me-24
Summary: "Why can't you love me like I love you!" A story about a true love that was meant to be, but was all destroyed in just a single night. MikanxNatsume one-shot RxR


Hey guys, its me again I'm sorry I have been updating my other stories lately, I am trying my best. This story came to me in the middle of the night... again. Yes and I just jolted down the ideas and the next day I wrote this! I can't decide if I do a one-shot or two... But I do hope you like it :)

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**WARNING: **Contains Violence, and if you do not like Natsume being abusive I suggest you don't read this...

_**Enjoy~**_

_'I love you'_

* * *

"You fucking Bitch! I'll show you to do that again!" Natsume cried out as furiously as the back of his hand came in contact with Mikan's cheek. "That will teach you to disrespect me." Mikan's face was covered in black and purple bruises. New and old ones. Blood was streaming out of her nose and dripping onto her worn out shirt. Her head was aching and her eyelids were heavy. Her hair was messed up and all over the place and her hands were covered in cuts and dirt. She felt as if her whole body was on fire.

"Fucking slut, you better not let me catching you doing that again." Natsume screamed at her, his fingers threading through her hair and pulling at it. It was never like this. Her and Natsume, they used to be happy together, enjoying each others company and loving each other passionately. It didn't use to be like this. Natsume would never lay a finger on her before... but that was all in the past now, and everything has already changed since then. With that Mikan's eyes starting drooping, the pain dulling away as her head hit the carpeted floors, her vision turning black.

_'I love you'_

When Mikan came to, she was still lying there on the ground. The sun was shining through the pink plain curtains, and birds were chirping to their families. Mikan glanced at the clock, 7:45. She had 15 minutes to get breakfast ready for Natsume before he woke up. She needed to shower off all the dried up blood and stuff too. If only her body would cooperate, if she doesn't hurry a replay of last night would happen again, just like every other night. "Oi bitch" where the fuck are you?! Where's my breakfast!?" The door burst open and there stood her crimson eyed 'boyfriend'. His eyes had darkened and filled with rage. "What are you still doing?!"

"I-I just woke up and I was-"

"What do you mean, you just woke up!" His fist struck her stomach and she toppled over. "Worthless women, dirty too" referring to her crumpled clothes at that moment. " I don't know why I still let you live under the same roof as me, you vile person." Mikan coughed a bit, her throat was dry and tear stains were visible on her pale cheeks.

_*ring ring*_

It was Natsume's phone. "Hello"- "hey babe" - "yeah, sure I'll meet you at the diner in 10"- "Yep, love you too babe" Natsume turned his attention back to Mikan. " When I get back , I expect you to be clean and dinner on the plate, you got that?" Natsume's voice had suddenly gone softer. Mikan didn't respond, but instead nodded her head.

Natsume stared into her eyes for a moment, it was as if he was about to say something else to her. Like he was about to apologize for everything, but just like every time he kept quiet. With a last sad look, he turned around and left out the door. Mikan stayed there on the ground for a minute or two before pushing herself up and heading towards the shower.

_'I love you'_

It was quarter past six and Natsume was still not back yet. She had just gotten back from the grocery store and her stomach was still giving her some problems. The bruises under her make-up was throbbing from time to time. She had just took out the spaghetti, when the front door slammed open. "Natsume?" She called out to him. As if on cue, in stomped Natsume, his face red and his eyes blazing. His fist were clenched tight and his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "N-Natsume? A-Are you okay?" She had seen Natsume angry before, a lot of times too, but he had never been as angry as this before. "Natsu-"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WOMAN!" Before Mikan knew it, his fists were already swinging in the air and knocking her off her feet. " You cheater! Yo go behind my back and fuck other men don't you!"

" I don't know what you're talking about Natsume!" Mikan was sobbing hard now, not only because of the pain but also because the one she loves, is accusing her of doing something as horrible as that. "SHUT UP, You liar! I saw you with that bastards arms around your waist, you were obviously flirting with him! Disgusting pig" Mikan's eyes widened at the statement but it was because she had tripped on the way out of the grocery store! It was an accident. " What?! Cat gotcha tongue?!"

"N-No! Natsume that-"

"After letting you live here for so long, you do something like this!" His leg kicked her in the waist. "Why? Why would you do this to me?!" Mikan stood up slowly.

"Natsume! Please! It's not like that! It was an accident!"

"Damn right it was bitch!" He roughly pushed her shoulders back hard, forcing her to stumble also. Mikan's hip hit against the wooden pantry and pain shot straight through her. The pantry was wobbling side to side now. "WHY CANT YOU JUST LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU!" Natsume screeched into her face before turning his back and stepping out onto the streets again, brutally pulling the door behind him.

_Why cant you just love me, like I love you! _Those words echoed through her mind. How did all this happen? Why?! The pantry was wobbling dangerously above her. It's body not stabilized enough and in one second, the second that took Mikan to realize what was happening. It's big, heavy build came crashing down onto her... all was black. All was _**gone**_.

_'I love you'_

Natsume's body was hovering over the blonde haired women. Their mouths connected and their hands on each others skin. Natsume was planting small feverish kisses against her neck and sucking on the place where her neck joined her shoulder, giving the slut pleasure and causing her to moan. "I want you so bad big boy" she whispered into his ear. Natsume sent a low growl out. *ring ring* Natsume's phone went off in his pocket. "Ignore it, they'll go away soon" He said into her mouth as they continued dancing with their tongues. Natsume's hands on every part of her body, the woman's hands in his jeans. Both groaning from the feel of it. *ring ring*

"I think you should get that baby, so we don't get anymore interruptions later" Natsume groaned loudly which made her laugh a bit. "What do you want?" Natsume hissed into the phone, not caring who it was. "... is this Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"... I'm calling from the receptionist of Tokyo hospital." Tokyo Hospital, what do they want.

" Well, what? I'm kinda busy here" taking a quick glance at the blonde whose already took her bra off. Natsume stared. "Mr Hyuuga, we would like to ask if you know anyone by the name of... Mikan Sakura?" Mikan's name brought him back to the conversation of the phone. "ughh, yeah so?"

" We're sorry to tell you this but Miss Mikan Sakura? She was taken here an hour ago due to an accident which occurred, and has caused her to lose much blood and had cracked her skull. She had terrible bruises and 3 broken ribs..." what?

"We're terribly sorry Mr Hyuuga, we did everything we could, but Miss Mikan Sakura..." Natsume was barely breathing, his hands had gone sweaty and her heart was pounding against his chest. "Miss Mikan Sakura... she couldn't make it"

_'I love you'_

* * *

_**5 years later**_

Natsume drove along the deserted road. It was just a few minutes past 8 right now, but today was a special day. Especially for her. Natsume stopped at a red light. Just a few more blocks to go. Natsume rolled down the window and allowed the warm breeze to travel through. It was a beautiful day. Clear blue skies, warm sunshine. She would have loved it. He looked over to his passenger seat, the bundle of flowers neatly tied together. There were pink lilies and white roses, her favorite. He did a turn to the right and stopped at one of the empty car park spots. Taking the bundle of flower with his left hand and locking the car with his right, he headed towards the blooming sakura tree in the middle of the yard.

He couldn't believe it. Her smiling face was there once again. Her eyes shining brightly in the sun and her smile, wide with happiness. She was beautiful. He laid down the flowers. His eyes never once leaving her flawless face. "Hey Mikan" His hands traced the outline of her face. "I hope you're feeling well." He traced her pink lips. "I miss you, I miss you a lot" The wind was blowing around him again, sakura petals dancing around in the air. "You know that I'm sorry right? When I got that call, did you know how my heart was?" He gave a small smile "It was as if it was ripped out of my chest. I couldn't believe my ears."

"But you knew right? You knew that I love you right? No matter what has happened, you knew that I love you right?" Natsume stared at her. "I love you Mikan, I love you, so so much." The petals danced around him once again, but this time there was a warm feeling to it. Natsume felt as though she was there with him then. Mikan was there with him. Her sunshine smile and innocent eyes staring right back at him. "Don't worry Natsume, I know, I have always known."

_'I love you'_

* * *

Yes! I'm finished! At first I had written like half of it but then i stopped because I just couldn't bring myself to, especially after the latest chapters of the manga... :'( so sad. But then I suddenly felt like this should be published because I think people should understand how true love is hard to obtain and that you should never destroy it. I feel really sorry for Mikan in this story... I am feeling depressed lately so that also adds to this sad story... I hope you guys have enjoyed it and I know the end was a bit rushed...

Please review and comment about how you thought of it! :)

x

A


End file.
